Engaged before the First date
by chms-panther
Summary: Marriage Law Fic:  Please Read. I think you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Abbye's Point of View

The war with Voldermort is over; you think a girl would be happy wouldn't you? Well I'm more worried and anxious than anything. I was sitting in a St. Mungo's waiting room with one of my best friends, George Weasley. We were hoping and praying that Fred was okay. I'd never seen him so scared in his life. Oh, but there is more word has spread like wild fire that a marriage law has been announced and the ministry is matching people up as we sit here. The only way out of it is if you're engaged. Plus, my best friend Jocelyne is nowhere to be found. A mediwitch came into the room to talk to us.

"Fred is going to be fine." She smiled just a few injuries which can easily be cured. A second later Jocelyne burst into the room, ok two bad things crossed of the list. "Thank Merlin! I thought you were dead!"

"We're fine." George smiled and turned to the mediwitch, "Now can we go see Fred, please."

"Of course." She smiled, "Down the hall second door on the left." The next second we all jumped up and ran down the hall way. He jumped when the door swung open, George rushed in nearly in tears.

"Thank Merlin you aren't dead!" He exclaimed, hugging Fred tightly.

"Georgie, I'm fine." Fred snickered, "A wall isn't going to take a Weasley out."

"At least you still have your since of humor." I laughed, "I was afraid it might have gotten knocked out of you."

"Really Abbye?" He asked, "I think you must have gotten part of your brain knocked out."

"Oh, Fred there's something we need to tell you." George said suddenly.

"Yes." Fred asked suspiciously.

"They've already passed a marriage law and we're supposed to be getting our matches tonight."

"A marriage law? Why that of all things?" He asked bewildered.

"All the death these past few years." I explained, "They want to get the population back up."

"We're supposed to get our letters anytime." George said, "Anyone 17 and up is getting one."

[] [] [] [] []

Later that night after they had released Fred, the entire Weasley family plus Ron, Hermione, Harry, Jocelyne, and I were lounging around the living room at the burrow. When all of a sudden an owl came and dropped nine letters on the coffee table. Each one addressed to one of us except for Bill and Charlie who were already married. We each grabbed our letters that were sealing of our futures.

"Gin, you go first." Ron said, "Since you're the youngest."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and tore her letter open. She let out of a shriek of excitement!

"Gin who is it?" I asked, feeling happy for my best friends little sis.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, "its Harry!"

Harry ripped his letter open and scanned it as fast as he could confirming what Ginny said was true. He threw the letter aside and scooped Ginny up in his arms and kissed her. It was so cute. I wish I could have a romance like theirs-wait I'm getting off topic.

"Oi Ron, Hermione!" George yelled, "Open yours so we can open ours!"

"Give us a second!" They said together and tore open the letters. Just like I thought they were matched together. It was out turn next. We decided to open our letters together on the count of three.

"One." I said.

"Two." Jocelyne said.

"Three." The twins finished off the counting and we tore open the letters quickly. I read mine like lightning, but stopped short on my match, George Weasley…

"Well, who'd you get matched with?" Molly asked, "It can't be that bad."

George and my eyes locked on each other's.

"Abbye."

"George."

"Fred."

"Jocelyne."

"WHAT?" Molly gasped, "Abbye and George? Fred and Jocelyne?"

I was in too much of a trance to say anything, not believing what I just read. George and Fred handed Molly their letters so she could see them for herself. Everyone slipped out the room, making this moment even more awkward.

~George's Point of View~

Engaged to my best friend? This was going to be interesting. There was on small detail though, I'd fancied her four years. Since our 5th year at Hogwarts, and we'd been out of that place for two years now…

"Looks like Abbye and Jocelyne will finally get their wish." Fred grinned, we all looked slightly confused for a second. "They'll finally be actual sisters. Well sister- in- laws, but you know what I mean!"

Abbye let out a gasp, of worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked, normally I'd hug her when she's worried, but I don't know if that's smart right now..

"I picked up the letter again, on the back it says 'Must be married within 5 weeks.' Oh Merlin we missed another part too, everyone has to have at least one kid, right after they're married…"

That stopped me dead in my tracks. I figured we'd have to talk to them alone at some point.

"Abbye, would you come outside with me for a minute or two?" I asked, quickly. Merlin, I'd never, _ever_ been nervous around her before.

"Sure." She smiled, and followed me outside to the porch swing.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked, shyly.

"I think you know."

"Oh, that." See my point she wasn't happy with this at all. "I'm sorry you got stuck with me."

Did she really just say that? There was no way I was 'stuck with her'. Even if there wasn't a marriage law, she'd still be the girl I'd want to marry.

"Abbye, I-" I started, but was cut off.

"George, Its been a long day. I'll talk to you tomorrow, and with that she took off for her and Jocelyne's shared room, upstairs. It was official Abbye was not happy about marrying me at all.

~Jocelyne's Point of View~

After having a small talk with Fred I dashed up to my room to find a sobbing Abbye.

"Abbs what's wrong?" I asked, sitting down on the bed and pulled my best friend into a hug.

"This stupid marriage law!" She cried, "That's what's wrong!"

"Abbs, you've liked George for along time how could this be bad?" I asked very confused.

"That's the thing!" She sobbed, "I'll be married to someone who will never feel the same way."

"Oh, Abbs." I sighed, "Don't say that. He'd be a bloody git not to feel the same way."

"Well he doesn't," She said, tears still falling. "I'm going to bed good night."

"Night Abbs." I whispered, and crawled into my own bed feeling the same way she did because I knew Fred didn't like me like I liked him..

A/N : This story Idea just popped into my head, and kept nagging me till I wrote it. Please Review and check out my other stories. _Twins, Twins, and Twins Oh My!, Twists and Turns, and The Trouble with Love._

_P.s. Check out Black Serpentine's Only in Muggle School and Cupcake-Chms-Serpentine's A Typical Day for the Donova Sisters._

_~Chms-panther._


	2. Chapter 2

~George's Point of View~

The next morning was a gloomy one at that. It was pouring rain, and the clouds were a coal gray. Perfect just perfect. Mum was determined to get some of the wedding preparations planned and I was going to try and find a way to tell Abbye, that I'd fancied her for years, or at least spend some alone time with her. I walked up to her and Jocelyne's room, and knocked on the door. It swung open, and there stood Abbye. She looked like she'd been up all night, and her eyes were swollen.

"Morning George." She yawned. "How are you?"

"Good. I suppose." I replied, "I was wondering if you want to come with me to Diagon Alley today?"

"Sure." She smiled, "When where you thinking of going?"

"Half an hour?" I suggested.

"That's fine with me." She said, "I better get ready."

I nodded, and headed back to my room. Verity and Lee where running the shop today, so it gave me and Fred a chance to talk with Abbye and Jocelyne.

[] [] []

"So where did you want to go?" Abbye asked as we walked down one of the stone paved streets of Diagon Alley.

"I just thought we could spend some time together." I said smiling.

"Oh," She looked a little surprised, was that a good or bad?

"Want to go grab some lunch?" I asked, thinking it was about time we get something to eat. "How does the three broom sticks sound?"

"Fine with me." She smiled.

We headed towards the Three Broom Sticks, and proceeded in and found us a small booth. We sat down, and I figured now was as good a time as ever to talk about the wedding.

"So, you and me?" I said, she looked up a little confused. "The ministry, matching us up?"

"It could be worse," So she definitely didn't want this to happen. "we could be matched with people that we don't even know."

"That's very true." I swallowed and took a deep breath, "Maybe it wo-"

"Welcome to the Three Broom Sticks. My name is Suzie, can I start you off with something two drink?" We both looked up to see out waitress. Bloody hell, I'll never get to talk to her like I want too.

"I'll take a butter beer." Abbye said, looking up at her.

"Make that two." I said.

"I'll be right out with those." She smiled, and turned heading back to the kitchens.

"So what where you saying?" She asked.

"I can't even remember." I lied right through my teeth but oh well. "So, we have how long to get married?"

"5 weeks."

"Well its just the beginning of May, So we have about till the first week of June." I said, "Is there any day you have in mind?"

"The 21st?" She asked, I think she was just throwing out a day, but something about that number just sounded right.

"I like the sound of that." I grinned, "Why don't you and Jocelyne go dress shopping tomorrow?"

"That would be fun, but I'd still have to figure out, flower girl, bridesmaids and maid of honor before we went dress shopping." She sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to tell my parents though."

Then I remembered a crucial fact Abbye was a muggle born. Her parents might not understand a wizarding marriage law. Her eyes started to water. I absolutely hated when she cried it made me sad. Wait no it made my heart ache to see her cry.

"Oh, Abbye don't cry." I got up and went to the other side of a booth and pulled her in a hug. "I'll go with you, when you tell them."

"I know my parents love me, but other members of my family; they already think I'm a freak as it is." A few tears streamed down her cheek, but I wiped them away.

"Abbye look at me." I said, her bright green eyes locked on mine. "You. Are. Not. A. Freak." I spoke slowly making sure she heard each and every word.

"I'm different from all my family, it figures they'd think I was a little freaky." She sniffed.

"Don't worry about them." I smiled, "It will be fine."

[] [] []

Later that afternoon she decided now was as good a time as ever to tell her parents about the arranged marriage. Honestly I was a little scared I'd only ever seen her Mum and Dad once, never met them. Yeah I see it now the first thing they get to know about me is I'm their only daughter's fiancé. She opened the door to their house.

"Mum! Dad!" She hollered, "Are you home?"

"In the den!" I heard her mother call.

I followed Abbye closely into the den, I didn't want to get lost. Her parents were sitting in two matching recliners by a fire-place. Her house reminded me of a place you would see in Christmas special with one of those 'perfect' families. It didn't really seem like a house she's grow up in.

"Abbye, what a surprise." He mother smiled, then saw me. "Who's this? And have a seat!"

We sat down on leather sofa that matched the recliners perfectly.

"Mum, Dad, this is George Weasley." She started, "You know mine and Jocelyne's friend?"

"Oh," Her mother seems like she genuinely knew who I was. "The twins?"

"Yeah, well. You know how the wizarding worlds war just ended?"

Her parents narrowed their eyes and nodded.

"Well recently a marriage law was passed." Abbye started looking at me like she was saying HELP ME!

"The ministry paired up anyone who was 17 and older with someone as long as they weren't already engaged or married." She said quickly, then took in a deep breath. "They matched me and George up."

Her parents blinked in surprise, but weren't angry in the least bit. Which I think shocked _both _ of us.

"There's just one problem." Abbye sighed, "We only have 5 weeks to get married."

Thank Merlin she left of the part about having a kid within a year. That would have made this a lot more awkward.

"Don't worry about it." Her mother smiled, "We'll help you. Oh, can I talk to you in the kitchen Abbye?"

She nodded her head and went with her mother to the kitchen. Leaving me alone with her dad.

"You better treat my daughter right." Her dad glared at me scaring me just a bit. He seemed to be an over protective fatherly type.

"Mr. Black, I'll treat her like she deserves." I said, racking my brain for something else to say. "I lover her."

There was a loud crash. I turned around to see a shocked looking Abbye who'd just dropped a plate of cookies.

A/N : How's that for a cliff hanger… *smirks*


	3. Chapter 3

~Abbye's Point of View~

Why am I such a klutz? I just had to drop that big glass plate, didn't I? Well I guess if anyone just heard that their best friend for merlin knows how many years say "I love her." They'd be in shock too. I couldn't just stand there, I ran… Yeah I know, the guy I've had a crush on for years says he loves me and I take off in the other direction. I ran for my front door and sat on the old wooden front porch steps, trying to comprehend what I had just heard. I didn't think it could be true. I threw my head in my hands in a loss at what to believe anymore. This was too much for a girl to take. The war had just ended, and they had to announce that bloody marriage law. Why me? Why did they have to put me and George together? It just made everything even more hard and confusing. I was perfectly fine just having my crush on him, now we're engaged and have 5 weeks to get married.

"Abbye, can we talk?" I turned my head-I knew it was George- and nodded.

"Listen Abbye, I didn't want you to hear it like that. It just your dad was saying that I better treat you right, and it came out. I've been burring it for years. I've fancied you for Merlin only knows how long. I wanted to tell you how I felt, the right way not you just over hearing it. " He sat beside of me on the front porch steps.

I blinked, he'd actually meant it. "George I-"

"I know, you probably just think of me as a brother. Just please believe me when I say that I love you, and will take care of you."

"George, you've never been more wrong about me in your life." I took in a deep breath it was now or never. "I love you too."

The next thing I knew he'd kissed me, and I swear I saw sparks flying. After years of crushing on him, I finally might just get that fairy-tale like romance I'd dreamed of. Who knows? Right now I'm just really happy and nothing can change that.

[] [] []

"He said he loves you?" Jocelyne squealed with delight, "See Abbs I told you! You two are perfect for each other!" We were lounging around our shared bedroom at the burrow.

I could not get my dorky smile of my face, which really wasn't bothering me now. "Maybe we are."

"You are trust me." She grinned, "I can't believe he kissed you too!"

"It feels like an amazing dream, that I never want to wake up from." I smiled even bigger. Nothing, and I mean nothing could dampen my wonderful, joyous, gleeful mood. I was floating high on cloud nine, and was not coming down anytime soon. There was a knock on the door, and then it swung open swift and quickly.

"Ello, ladies." The twins' voices carried into the room. We turned our heads to great them.

"Hey, guys." I smiled, "What brings you up here?"

"Fancy going out for dinner?" Fred grinned, looking over at Jocelyne. Her cheeks turned a very light rosy pink.

"Sure." Jocelyne smiled, following Fred out of the room leaving George and I alone. Which honestly was bothering me one bit at all, I rather liked it a lot. He came and sat next to me on my soft, and plushy bed.

"Want to come on a walk with me to the lake?" He asked, that was a really stupid question. He knew I loved going to the lake out there.

"I'd love too." I smiled lightly as he laced his fingers with mine. I was definitely going to get used to this and never get tired of it either. We walked out in silence into the starlight, warm summer night. When we got to the lake I was in shock at what I saw, it was a candle lit picnic. The moon was reflecting off the lake as well, it just looked absolutely amazing. This definitely will top all the dates I've ever been on in my life.

A sweet and _almost_ innocent looking grin twisted onto his face. "I knew you'd like this."

"I don't"

His face fell quickly, disappointment all over it. Which lead to an evil grin on my face, gosh I can be a mean girl. "I love it silly."

"You little devil." He smirked, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me close to him. I was a little surprised at the sudden move, but just kept going with the flow. "I should punish you for that you know."

"Oh really now?" I said taunting him, "How are you going to manage punishing me?"

"I could do this," He said in suggestive manor, and before I knew it his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. The only reason I pulled away was I would have passed out from the lack of air. If that's what a punishment was, I can't wait for a reward.

"Merlin, why didn't I tell you sooner?" He said, gasping for breath.

"Tell me what?"

"That I've been in love with you for Merlin only knows how many years." He smiled, pulling both of us down onto the soft picnic blanket.

"Well better now than never." I smiled feeling happy beyond imaginable belief.

As we ate and talked about ideas for the wedding that would happen in just a few weeks, I started to grow insanely tired and rested my head on his shoulder with a yawn.

"Tired, love?" He murmured against my ear, sending a small shiver down my spine. I nodded my head to exhausted to sleep. He pulled me closer to him, and laid us both down. I was curled up against his chest, with one of his arms around me. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep thinking this marriage law was going to be the best thing that ever happened to me.

The next morning George and I were dashing for the burrow hoping and praying his Mum wouldn't kill us. Upon out entry, my heart stopped. Standing on the front porch of the burrow was Mason Housings, my ex-fiancé…

A:N/ Reviews Please(:


	4. Chapter 4

~George's Point of View~

Mason Housings? How in the bloody hell did he get here? More importantly, what did he want? He was Abbye's ex-fiancé. I really don't want to get into that right now though.

"Mason?" Abbye gasped, in shock. "W-what are you doing here?"

"To get you back." He said, at first I thought he was kidding, but his face was perfectly serious.

"Did you not hear about the ministry's marriage law?" She asked, skeptically.

"I did. I went to the ministry, I told them we used to be engaged. They approved of us getting married instead of whoever they matched us with." He said.

Abbye's eyes grew wide; like she couldn't speak. What was going to happen? Would she go back to the guy, who had hurt her nearly two years ago? My mind was spinning off in so many different directions, I was surprised I could standup.

"Mason, I can't." She said, "You lost me a year and a half ago. I can't and won't go back to you. You hurt me, you ran off with some other girl. How do you expect me to just go back to you? No."

"Abbye, I'm sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking. Please, just one last chance…please." His eyes were begging her, like he really meant what he was saying.

"No." Abbye sighed, "Just go Mason."

"I won't give up till I here you say 'I do.'" He deadpanned, "I still love you." With that he apparated away leaving a bewildered Abbye and me alone.

"I cannot believe, he had the nerve to do that." Abbye muttered under breath. "Stupid git."

I rubbed her arm soothingly, "Just forget him. He doesn't deserve you and never did." '_Neither do I' _I thought. Wait just a bloody second why is she crying?

"Abbye, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her into a hug trying to comfort her.

"Him, I got over him. Never expected to see him again, and he just shows up thinking I'll go back to him." She sobbed, "Who does that kind of thing?"

I hugged her tighter against my chest, wishing her tears would stop. I hated seeing _any _girl cry. At Hogwarts if I saw her, Jocelyne, Ginny, or anyone else for that matter cry I found out who was the git that made them cry, and they paid for it big time.

[] [] []

"Mason, really was here?" Jocelyne gasped her mouth hanging wide open. "That slimy little git. He actually tried to get you back? Said he still loved you?"

"Yeah, he did." Abbye sighed resting her head on my shoulder. "I thought, I'd never see him again and he shows up like that. How did he even know I was here?"

"I have no bloody clue." Fred shrugged, "If he comes back the three of us will take care of him, and that is a threat and promise."

A small smile came across her face. "Thanks Fred, you could go beat him to a pulp now for all I care."

"If I knew where he was I would." I offered, "He put you through way to much."

"Tell me about it." She sighed, "I can't believe I was going to marry him."

[] [] []

That night Fred and I were lying around in our room, just talking.

"Hey George." Fred suddenly said, I turned my head to him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What would you have done if she had wanted to go back to Mason?" He asked, quickly, yet very quietly.

"Fred, I really don't know what I'd do." I sighed, "I'd have to let her go I guess. No matter how much I wouldn't want too."

"George, if you love her. Fight for her…" Fred sympathized, "But you're lucky. She won't go back to him. Now I do have an idea of something we need, well more like should do."

"Oh, what brilliant idea has your brain come up with this time?" I asked, we were truly brilliant when it came to things, that would be fun.

"Let's go down to the jewelry shop, near ours." Fred suggested, "Even though they have to marry us, we could plan some kind of proposal. I mean that's always something most girls dream about their entire life."

"Fred, you are a genius!" I exclaimed, "They'll never expect it to happen. Let's get up first thing tomorrow, and slip out without them noticing."

"It's a plan." Fred grinned, "We better get some sleep. G'night."

~Abbye's Point of View~

I woke up feeling half dead; I barely got any sleep last night. I think that was reasonable considering what happened yesterday. I mean, my ex-fiancé only came back saying he wouldn't let me go till he heard me say I do. I was just flat out steamed. The guy had only broken my heart a day before we said I do, by running of with some blonde French girl. Wouldn't have surprised me if she was part Veela. I really hate to say this, but even when I was with Mason I still had feelings towards George, and after Mason, they spiraled out of control. We dashed down the stairs for breakfast everyone was accountable for except, George and Fred.

"Molly, are the twins here?" I asked, as I sat next to Jocelyne and Ginny at the breakfast table.

"No, dear they said they'd be going out for a bit. That leaves us here to start some of the preparations." She smiled. I love Molly to death, but she's insane when it comes to planning weddings, especially four of them. Ginny and Harry's, Hermione and Ron's, Jocelyne and Fred's and Mine and George's wow and there was only five weeks to get all of this planned. We're in for it now.

"Sounds like fun to me!" I exclaimed, I'd been dreaming of wedding ideas since I was enough to know what a wedding was.

"Okay, so first let's establish Maid of Honor, and the bride's maids." She suggested. I started to think of who could be what.

"I want Hermione to be Maid of Honor for me." Ginny said, she turned to Jocelyne and me and smiled. "Will you to be the bridesmaids?"

Without hesitation both of us agreed. We were also Hermione's bride's maids. Ginny was her Maid of Honor. Jocelyne was my maid of honor and vice versa, Ginny and Hermione were also our bride's maids. The date's had been set so that just left catering, flowers, venues, dresses, um what am I forgetting? Oh, yeah! The grooms , they still had to pick a best man, but I guarantee I already know who those will be Fred and George will be each other's, and the same goes for Harry and Ron. So like I said, its only catering, flowers, venues, dresses, and oh wait guests! Fun! Fun! Fun!

~George's Point of View~

I hope they don't get suspicious of where we're at the last thing they need to know is what we're doing. It would ruin the surprise. Our trip to the jewelry store took longer than expected, but we wanted to find the absolute perfect rings. It took four stores, and about three hours, but we finally found the perfect ones. Fred had bought a white-gold band, with a medium sized diamond, with two rubies on each side. It screamed Jocelyne's fire personality. I had gotten Abbye a silver ring, with a diamond that was slightly smaller than the one on Jocelyne's ring, on each side of the diamond there was a slightly smaller sparkling, green emerald. Now, if that makes me sound cheap let me explain something: For as long as I can remember Abbye's always preferred emeralds, to diamonds. She also preferred silver over gold. Makes her sound like she should have been in Slytherin doesn't? Well, thank Merlin she hadn't been. We spent the rest of the day at our shop working on repairing it from the war, luckily for us we got it back to like it was before the war again. We could move back in tonight, if we wanted too. There was just one thing; we were going to see if we could get the girls to _at least_ spend the night with us. W

We didn't want them to think that we were being pushy, or anything. We just wanted to get comfortable living with it just being us. That's understandable, right?

[] [] []

We made it back to the burrow around dinner time. Everyone asked us where we'd been all day, and we told them the shop. Hey! Don't give me that look, it's the truth. We were at the shop! We just went a few places first. They didn't say "tell them everywhere we went.' I excused myself for a moment and went upstairs, I pulled out the ring and distant, but strong memory hit me. You see, when Abbye was still with Mason I would always tell her that if he hurt her to come to me. And I mean I told her this from the start of the relationship-which was when we were still at Hogwarts. I can still remember the day she came into our shop.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_It seemed as though it was just a typical day at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but it wasn't. I'd been in a gloomy mood all week, and probably would for at least a few more months. It was the night before Abbye's wedding. I'd regretted never telling her how I felt since she'd started dating Mason in the first place. I didn't know how I was going to make myself go there tomorrow, and watch her marry someone else. I promised her I'd be there though, so I have to go. I was just about to lock up the register when I heard the door open; I was about to tell who ever walked in that we were closing for the night when I heard a too familiar sobbing that made my heart want to plummet to the deepest depths in me. It was Abbye. I didn't waste a second I ran to the front of the store and caught her just before she hit the floor. I hollered for Fred who was somewhere in the back of the shop. _

"_George what did you-" He stopped short. "Abbs, what's the matter?" _

_She was crying so hard she was shaking. "Mason." She choked out. Then I noticed her engagement ring was gone. My eyes narrowed and my anger took over. I'd never trusted the bloke in the first place._

"_Take her upstairs, George." Fred sighed, "I'll finish closing the shop up." _

_I nodded, and scooped Abbye up in my arms.(Without a feather light charm. Yup, I have amazing muscles.) and carried her up stairs to our flat. I sat us down on the couch she was sitting in my lap, still sobbing into my chest. I started rocking her gently and rubbing her back. I wondered what just had happened. I heard the thumping on the stairs and Fred was on her on the couch with us rubbing her back just like I was._

"_Abbs, what happened?" I asked._

_She looked up at both of us fresh tears falling. "I went back to the mine and Mason's flat. I just wanted to stop by and tell him something, but when I got there…" She stopped talking. _

"_Abbye, what did he do?"_

"_When I got there everything was, it was totally empty… all I could find he was this note." She said gesturing to a crumpled piece of paper._

_I grabbed the note from her hands and started to read it._

_Dear Abbye,_

_I hate that you have to find out this way, but I found somebody else about four months ago._

_We're moving out of the country tomorrow morning. That's why everything has disappeared from the flat._

_I don't love you. I found the girl of my dreams. I hope you can forgive me for leaving like I did. _

_~Mason_

_p.s. Can you send the ring to the following address? Number 117 Cape Cod Street_

"_Oh, Abbye." I sighed, hugging her tight against my chest. "I'm so sorry."_

_She'd gone past sobbing, and weeping. She was hysterical, but she had been with him for almost four years. I could kill him for doing that too her. She'd cried herself to sleep still sitting in my lap. I didn't move at all. I just held her that night in case she woke up and needed somebody. No matter what happened, she'd always have me. He'd taken everything from her, but that._

_*end of flash back*_

After that night, she'd moved into the burrow. Shortly after that Jocelyne moved in as well, seeing as how her parents had moved back to Mexico. You see she lived in Mexico until she got her Hogwarts letter, and her parents moved to London until she finished school there. Abbye hadn't gone on a date since, unless you count the past couple of days for us.

[] [] []

Once dinner was finished, I asked Abbye to meet me by the lake outside. I was begging to think this was our spot. Every time she'd visited here in the summer holidays or winter ones when we were at Hogwarts we were either swimming or skating. I didn't have to wait for her long, either.

"Hey George, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, smiling. Looking up at the millions of bright stars in the sky.

I took in deep breathe, "Well, considering Fred and I got the flat fixed up again, I was wondering if you'd want to at least come spend the night over there. I understand if you don't its just-" She stopped me by putting a finger up to my lips.

"I'd love too." She smiled.

A/N: Well, there you have it chapter 4! I hope it was to everyone's liking :D Reviews please?


	5. Chapter 5

~ Abbye's Point of View~

Needless to say, my stomach was full of butterflies. I was in mine and Jocelyne's room packing a few things for my overnight stay with George. When Jocelyne burst into the room happily.

"Oh my gosh, can you believe it!".

"Believe what?" Jocelyne said, she seemed to be jumping for joy. "Fred just asked me to stay with him tonight at their flat."

"That's what!" I exclaimed, happily.

"George asked you too?" She squealed, "Abbs, I have a question for you.".

"Yea! Alright, what is it?"

Jocelyne looked straight at her best friend. "Why did you ever date Mason? When you'd always like George? Why didn't you ever go after him?"

"I always thought George never liked me that way… And Mason, well i thought I loved him. But when he broke my heart I knew i had made a huge mistake, that's four years of my life I won't ever get back".

"Abbye really? George's been head over heels for you for as long as I can remember."

"And I've been the same way about him, I just never knew. We never knew."

"You do realize the rest of Hogwarts knew, don't you?"

"Then why didn't anyone ever tell me!"

"I tried...Remember?" She yelled, in the best friend way, not the angry way. "I told you, and you wouldn't listen.

"I just couldn't believe it. It seemed like it was to perfect. The guy I was crazy for, actually liking me? I should have listened."

"Thank the ministry. I still want to know, how they knew to pair you two up."

"I don't know, other than it being a miracle".

"Okay, I have another question. What did you think when you saw Mason again?" Jocelyne asked, "I understand if you don't want to tell me."

"I was shocked. Too say the least, and when he said 'I love you' I was furious. I didn't know what to think, other than how hard I would have loved to hit him."

Jocelyne chuckled, "I'm surprised George didn't do just that."

"I am too. I honestly wish he would have-"

"Oh ladies." I heard a voice call, it was the twins. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah! We're just getting our stuff together for tonight".

They stepped in smiling, but of course I had my back turned so when George suddenly appears beside me I jump. "George! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Wouldn't dream of it love."

"Then why do you insist on scaring me?"

He laughed and smiled and said "I'm sorry dear, any way i can make up for it?".

Fred let out a groan. "Really Georgie?" He asked, "You're already calling her dear? She already has you tied on a leash?" He asked chuckling.

~ George's Point of View~

I looked into her eyes "What can i say? I'm whipped!' I gave her a little wink.

"Told you Abbye!" Jocelyne mocked, I turned around, "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing! Psht, nothing!"

"I'll buy that for now." I turned to Abbye, "You ready love to go love?"

She smiled, "I am." Good." I grabbed her hand and twisted us into the air. Apparating straight to my-err, our bed room…

I looked at Abbye and smiled. I was so happy to be here with her. The smile she returned and look in her eyes told me the feeling was mutual

"How's the store been going?" Abbye asked breaking the calm, and simple silence.

"Really good, Fred and I got it straightened up today" I said with satisfaction in my voice and a smile on my face.

"George can I ask you something?" Abbye asked, looking up at me. Before looking away quickly.

"Of course!" I replied, worried something was wrong with her.

"Well, I was just wondering of all the girls that are out there, why did you fall for me?" She asked nervously. "I mean there's nothing really special about me."

"Oh Abbye," I said with a little laugh "everything about you is special! You are an amazing girl, how could I not fall for you?"

'No, George there really isn't anything special. Mason made sure I'd know that the rest of my life."

"Abbye, don't ever think about him again! That's the past; I'll make sure he doesn't come back. You're safe here with me. And please, don't say that! You are special, in my eyes. You always will be".

I saw a couple of tears going down Abbye's cheek, "Gosh, why didn't I listen to Jocelyne years ago?"

"What do you mean Abbye?" I asked.

"When we were at Hogwarts, she told me a million of times that you liked me back, and I wouldn't believe her. It was just too good to be true. I couldn't see you liking someone as plain and ordinary as me."

"You are not ordinary Abbye!" I exclaimed, wishing she saw herself for the girl she is, not the one she thinks she is.

"I can't help it that I've never really felt pretty." She sighed,.

"Abbye, you aren't pretty. You're beautiful!"

Her eyes gasped in surprise. "Come here." I said. I wrapped her in my arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"You're beautiful. I don't want to hear you say different okay?" I asked.

She smiled and said "Alright."

"Good." I smiled. She let out a long yawn, "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah very."

"Well then go get changed and we can go to bed.".

She dashed out the door and went to change. I through on my pajamas quickly, before she came back.

She came in just as I was putting my shirt on, which i didn't mind all that much…

She blushed a little, "Someone's a slow changer."

I laughed and said with a smile, "Guilty."

I pulled the covers back on the bed and slid in. I was just as exhausted as she was. I put my arms behind my head and looked over at her and smiled…

"You coming to bed love?"

"Of course" she replied.

She climbed into the bed next to me. I couldn't resist, I pulled her closer to me. Like the night we fell asleep by the lake. I wanted her in my arms right now, and didn't have a reason why other than that's what I wanted…

She looked at me and smiled, and i couldn't resist but to kiss her.

"I think the marriage law was the best thing the ministry ever did." She whispered.

"I agree so much!"

"For the longest time, I thought I wouldn't ever love again." She sighed, but it quickly turned to a smile.

"Well, nothing to worry about love, you have me now" I assured her.

"I wouldn't change it either." She smiled, laying her head on my chest.

"Oh, thank Merlin. I don't know what I would do you if you did."

"What would make you think I'd want to change it?"

"I don't know, I'm just happy you don't want to" I said grinning like a nutter.

[] [] []

A loud scream broke me out my sleep that night. I looked around Abbye was sitting up and sobbing.

I sat up afraid something had happened and asked frantically, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and just kept crying.

"Abbye please tell me!" I begged. I didn't like it when she shut me out.

"It's just a nightmare, don't worry. Go back to sleep."

"Please tell me, I can't stand to see you like this!".

"George, I'm fine. I was trying not to wake you up." She shrugged, but was still crying.

"There's something wrong, a blind man could see that!"

"Okay, I'll tell you." She sniffed, "Mason came bursting in here demanding that I took him back, and when I refused, he- he- he." her tears started pouring even more again.

"What happened?" I asked desperately. I wanted to know what was making her this upset. I wanted to be the one to make it better, stop her tears. Something I always did at Hogwarts till, _he _came around.

"He killed you, in front of me." She sobbed even harder burying her face in her hands…

"Abbye, please don't worry about anything," I said as I wrapped my arms around her tightly, holding her against me. "I'll take care of you. He isn't going to hurt you at all."

"I know George, but that nightmare was awful." She nearly wailed. I cast a silence charm around the room so Fred and Jocelyne wouldn't wake up. I kept hugging her tightly, not intending to let her go anytime soon.

"Abbye, I understand. But I don't want you worrying about him. I'm going to protect you, no matter what he tries to do. And if he tries to do anything, well let's just say it will be the last thing he tries." Merlin forgive me, but I wanted kill that slimy, sodding, and git.

"Thank you, George." She whispered, "Thank You.".

I held her close to me the rest of the night, hoping it would keep her nightmares away.

[] [] []

The next morning I found a note downstairs in the shop. It was from Lee and Verity saying that they needed a week off. (If I didn't mention before the ministry had matched them up too.) So they could go break the news to Verity's _charming_ family… So now I was two people short for the day. Wonderful.

I was trying to open up the shop, when Abbye came downstairs.

"Morning." She smiled, she must have noticed I was a little tense. "Something wrong?"

"A little." I shrugged, "Fred took today off to take Jocelyne out, and Verity and Lee left a note saying they needed the week off. So I'll have to run the shop by myself."

"Oh, I can help." She offered smiling, "I'm not doing anything today anyway."

"Are you sure Abbs?" I was just a little surprised, but then again. I would get to send the entire day with her. That's a definite plus.

"Of course." She smiled brightly, "I love this place."

"Alright then." I grinned, "Accio Robes."

Suddenly the bright Magenta work robes came flying to us. "Here's your uniform. Now Fred and I won't be the only ones whose hair clashes with them." She had just as flaming red hair as we did.

"Oh, very funny!" She smirked, "I bet I'll pull the color off better than you."

And she did. That's all I have to say about that…

[] [] []

Later that afternoon, I flipped the sign to closed and put a Be Back In an hour sign out. Abbye was behind the counter checking on something. "Fancy going out for lunch?" I asked.

"I'd love too! Where are we going?" She asked. She seemed excited, which made me all the happier.

"How about The Three Broom Sticks?" I suggested. "If I remember correctly you loved that place when we were still at Hogwarts."

"And it still is!" She said with a genuine smile, something I really didn't see as much as I used too.

We apparated to a spot near the restaurant and walked the rest of the way. Our waitress led us to a nice cozy booth. 

"What can I get you to drink?" She asked. 

"Fire whisky." I said simply, she turned her head to Abbye. 

"And you?"

Abbye asked for the same thing then the waitress walked away to get our drinks.

It honestly surprised me that she ordered that, I'd never seen her drink unless it was a holiday. 

"Abbs, since when do you order a drink on an ordinary day?" That was just something I couldn't comprehend it.

"I'm not really sure. You're just about the only one I've ever drank in front of." Her cheeks suddenly became a rosy pink.

I smiled then the waitress came up asking if we were ready to order.

"I'll take a steak, with a baked potato." I said, not even paying attention to the waitress. 

"Um, I think I'll have the same, extra cheese on the potato please." 

After she left, Abbye let out a sigh of what I think was relief. 

"Oh, it felt good not to order a stupid salad. I was getting sick of them, stupid- Wait never mind." Abbye sighed.

"What were you going to say?" I asked, interested.

"Mason, always insisted I ordered a salad. Said, it would help me watch my weight." She scoffed.

"Oh bloody hell! Abbye stop thinking about him, it's the past." I told her.

"Well you asked where I was going with it." Abbye said. "Plus, I can't help he's slightly on my mind considering what happened yesterday."

"I can't help it." She sighed as well. Her mouth suddenly fell open and she pointed at something, I turned my head, and speaking of the git there he was. 

"Good afternoon love, how are you?"

My eyes glazed over I was already past annoyed, "Mason, get out of here now." I ordered him.

"Ah, George you offend me!" He said, "I was just coming in to say hi to you and the pretty witch who's with you." He sent a flirtatious wink Abbye's way.

"Well you've said hello. You can go now." I said sternly.

"Now don't be rude." He came over to us, and slid next to Abbye on her side of the booth.

"Want to go to the park with me later?" He asked, as he started to put an arm around her shoulder.

"We already have plans, thank you"

"Oh, come on Abbye. You'd really rather marry him than me? Remember how great we were together." Mason said.

"Yes, i would. And we were not great. You left me for some girl a day before our wedding. So please, go away."

"Abbye, baby, I was stupid, and I'm so sorry. I've regretted that since the day I did it. Please forgive me." He begged, he was really starting to make me mad.

I could tell Abbye was getting frustrated as well. "Leave her alone Mason." i warned

He just ignored me and kept talking to her when she didn't respond.

"Baby, please forgive me." He tucked a loose strand of her curly red hair behind her ear, and leaned closer to her face and kissed her...

I jumped up. I was furious. I warned the git one last time "get away from her now, or else."

"Oh, shut it Weasel." He taunted, "If you haven't noticed, she didn't stop me from kissing her, maybe she does want me back."

I couldn't stop myself. I punched him as hard as I could, and he feel to the floor.

There were gasps all over the place. I had just remembered we were in a diner, filled with people. Bloody Hell, I might need to run a few tests on my brain. Make sure its workin' properly still, Ya know?

He grudgingly stood up, and laid something on the table in front of Abbye, and walked away. When he was gone I realized what it was, her engagement ring from _him. _He'd given it back to her…

A/N Wow, can't believe I got this updated two days in a row. (: Reviews Please! I don't want to write a story if no one is reading it, reviews let me know that you are :D


	6. Chapter 6

~George's Point of View~

After the lunch fiasco a battle ranged in my mind all day. It was screaming, 'why didn't she shove him away?' It was beginning to drive me nuts. We were back in the flat after the store was closed for the evening. When Abbye suddenly asked, "George is something bothering you?" How in the world could she tell something was bothering me that easily?

I was surprised she had asked and hesitantly answered, "Well, yes. There is..." She looked worried and asked what was wrong.

I shrugged it off at first, "Nothing." 

"George, what's bugging you? You can tell me."

I didn't know how to phrase it, because I was afraid she would get angry.

"C'mon George." Abbye pleaded, then she played the puppy dog eyes card, damn she knows that works on me every time. "Please tell me." She begged.

"I'm just a little upset over everything that happened today..." I said cautiously.

"What would make you upset? He's my ex, if anyone should be upset it's me..." She sighed.

"Well... It's not just his actions that have me flustered..."

"Would you please quit beating around the bush?" Abbye asked, "What's the main thing that's bugging you?"

"It's just... It's the things you did Abbye..." I sighed already seeing the oncoming fighting. Merlin help us all.

"What did I do?" She asked looking momentarily hurt, "I can't remember doing anything."

"That's my point" I said quietly, just barely above a faint whisper.

"Ok, I'm confused. Why are you mad at me for doing nothing?"

"You sat there, while he had his arms around you, and kissed you. Why didn't you force him off of you?"

"George, I was in too much of a shock!" Her voice sounded like she was getting angry, "I suppose you're mad about him leaving that ring on the table too?"

"Yeah, but I think I have a bloody right too!" I said harshly, "You're _my _bloody fiancé not his!"

"George, you know I love you!" She exclaimed.

"Then why didn't you shove him away or tell him to go away?" I asked my anger rising quickly."Then why didnt you shove him away or tel him to go away?" I asked my anger rising quickly.

"I d-don't know." She whispered.

"Do you want him back? Do you still love him?" I nearly growled.

"No! Of course not!"

"Really Abbye?" I asked, "He was your fiancé year back."

"And then he left me and told me with a bloody letter, a day before our wedding!"

"Yah, I remember that night you came running to me." I hissed, "And now that he's back you'll leave me behind like yesterday's news."

"No! I won't ever leave you George! I love you!" She was crying now. That really pulled at my heart I was supposed to stop her tears, not start them.

"God, I'm sorry Abbye." I said, I stepped over to her and pulled her into my arms. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"I should have shoved him off of me." Abbye cried, "I'm sorry. I don't care about him."

I held her close to my chest, she was still crying and I wanted so desperately to make her stop. I started stroking her hair, "Shh, its okay, Abbye."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Shh, love it's alright. I'm not mad don't worry." I continually stroked her hair and back, until her tears stopped.

[] [] []

"Hey George!" Fred called from the supply room of the shop. "Come here a second."

I headed to the back of the room and found him standing over a cauldron. I think he was beginning to make our Day Dream Charms.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Doesn't Abbye speak Spanish?" He asked, not looking up from his work. If he wants to know Spanish why doesn't he just ask Jocelyne? After all she is Mexican, and no I don't mean that racist at all. I also had to rack my brain, it seemed like Abbye and her and held a few conversations in Spanish back at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I think she does." I stated, "But why not ask Jocelyne?"

"It would ruin the surprise." He said, "When I give her the ring I want to ask her in Spanish. Ya know? I thought that might be something special I could do."

That was a complete and totally genius idea. Now if only I could up with the perfect idea for Abbye, maybe talk to Jocelyne she might have an idea or two.

"Ah, is ickle Freddiekins going all soft on me?" I laughed jabbing him in the ribs.

"Not as bad as Georgie is!" Fred stuck his tongue out at me like we were still kids, well then again we'd always acted this way.

"No! of course not!"

"Shut it you git." I smirked, "Abbye's upstairs, go talk to her." With a loud crack, Fred was gone…

Now that left me with a question, what was a special thing I could come up with for her? I'm as close to coming up with an idea as the chicken was to crossing the road…. I'll think of something hopefully. It's got to be special, then I remembered something. She absolutely adored our Whiz-Bangs… I think I just found my idea.

~Abbye's Point Of View~

"Yeah, Fred I do speak Spanish, but why don't you ask Jocelyne?" I asked slightly confused as to why he was asking me.

"Because." He pulled out a box and opened it, it was a golden ring with rubies and diamonds. "I want to give her this, but I want to tell her how much I really love her in Spanish, her main language."

"Oh my." I said, "Fred, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"So you'll help me?" He asked.

"Of course!"

[] [] []

After giving Fred about a week and a half of Spanish lessons he decided he was ready to tell her. He took her out for the night to some fancy restaurant in Muggle London, and I had a feeling we wouldn't be seeing them for quite some time-at least not until morning.

We now only had two weeks to finish planning weddings. Mine and George's was up next, the day after that was Fred and Jocelyne's. Hectic was an understatement. Never in my life had I seen Mrs. Weasley so frazzled, she was either yelling or bursting into tears from the pressure, but I couldn't really blame her what with all the weddings she had to plan. Then I had a realization, I had two weeks until I was officially a Weasley. Molly had always treated me like I was one of her own, and now I was officially going to be one. I was scared to say the least, I mean I had two weeks til I had to marry my best friend. Then I started to think what if my feelings were just because I thought I was supposed to feel that way. Would I still feel like I do now if the law had never been authorized? It was all just so confusing! I really just needed some time to think so I wrote George a quick note saying I was going out for a little while and that I'd be back later.

[] [] []

The walk was doing wonders for my thoughts just clearing them perfectly. I never knew walking down the streets of Diagon Alley could be so peaceful at night, but it really was. I started to hear a strange noise though, so I sped up just a bit. Then suddenly I heard a voice, then another, and another. I was getting a little to frantic, the war might have been over, but there were still death eaters on the loose and that scared me silly. It wasn't until I rounded the corner and tripped that my doom got me. I had dropped my wand and it had rolled away.

"Perfect." A voice whispered, I couldn't tell who it was I'd hit my head when I fell and was about ready to pass out any moment now. I suddenly felt someone grab me and they disaparated with me as I lost conciseness.

A/N : So what did you think of that chapter? Let me know! All you have to do its hit that little button, and you'll make me a very happy person! I love getting feedback!

~Chms- Panther


	7. Chapter 7

~George's Point of View~

I hadn't heard anything from Abbye in a couple of hours. So I went back to the bedroom and found a note sitting on the bedside table. It was just a note saying when she left and that she'd be going out for a few hours. It was getting really late though, and that worried me just a little.

It was elven, and Abbye was still nowhere to be found and that had me in a frenzy of worry. I discarded any rational explanation of why she could be out so late and went to search for her. I grabbed a jacket, and walked out of the shop and went on my search checking every(still open) shop, restaurant, and nook and alley possible. I turned down one alley and my heart stopped. I saw a wand lying next to a small pool of dark red crimson blood. '_Oh Merlin! Don't let that be Abbye's.' _ I thought over and over as I approached it, and my worst fear was true. It was hers. I grabbed her wand and apparated to the burrow in a panicked worry, needing help. We had to find her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself is she got hurt because of me.

When I landed in the living room I surprisingly found Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione still up. I was beyond happy that they were.

"George are you okay?" Ginny asked, when she saw the look on my face.

"No, I'm not." I said trying to stay under control but it was very hard. "Abbye's missing."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room yelped.

"She left me a note saying she'd go out for a while, and round eleven she still wasn't back so I went out looking for her, and I found this." I helped up her wand, "next to a small pool of blood."

Tears sprang to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I had to stay strong so we could find her.

"Abbye's a muggle born like me?" Hermione asked, pulling herself out from Ron's arms. I nodded my head, "wasn't her ex friends with Malfoy?" I nodded again. "You don't think she could be at Malfoy Manor, do you?" My eyes grew wide, it made perfect since.

"Go get Fred." Harry urged, "And quickly. We'll find her wherever she's at George. I promise."

I nodded my head, and apparated back to the flat.

~Abbye's Point of View~

"What should we do with her?" I heard that harsh whisper as I slowly gained consciousness. I struggled to remember what happened. I was walking around Diagon Alley when I heard voices. I started running when I tripped and fell, dropping my wand. That's when I remembered I had hit my head, and now I was somewhere in a dark, and very cold concrete cellar. My wrists and ankles were tied together. Looks like I wasn't going anywhere. I started hearing the voices again, two I recognized. Mason and Draco Malfoy. Two of the most racist wizards I knew. Now, I know I dated Mason, but I thought he'd changed that's the only reason I did it. Now I really regret it. I must be at the Malfoy Manor. It was probably the only place they could easily hide me at. I wish I could apparate but I'd have to be able to stand up and turn. "Let's see if we can get her to talk before we do anything to drastic." I heard Malfoy hiss..

"Hey Abbye!" Mason said as he and Draco entered the room. "Did you enjoy your nap?" I glared at him.

"What do you want this time Mason?" I snapped, trying to hide the fact I was scared out of my bloody mind.

"So. do you wanna reconsider marrying me?"

"no!" I spat. Did this bloody prat seriously think that tying me up would make me want to marry him?

"I was afraid you'd say that Crucio!" I screamed as the spell hit me. It felt like a thousand knives were piercing my skin.

The pain started to fade enough to where I could speak, "What makes you think I'd bloody marry you?" I hissed.

A scowl etched his face. "Let me do it this time." Draco drawled. "Crucio!"

I screamed again, I could see how someone mind could snap. This pain was unbearable, but I had to try and fight it. I couldn't go down without a fight.

I thought about George and how much I loved him, and all of my friends. "You're never going to see your precious little George again, CRUCIO!" The pain was finally too much, and yet again I lost consciousness, seeing a trace of flaming red before I blacked out.

~George's Point of View~

I heard Abbye scream as I apparated inside the room and saw her lose consciousness. The only other person who came with me was Fred, everyone else went looking in other places for her. My eyes scanned the room as to who was in here. "Oh, look it's the dumb and dumber." Mason chuckled walking closer to Abbye. Usually that would make me mad. But I was mad enough seeing my poor Abbye like this. I can't believe he would do such a thing! I ran towards them. Through the corner of my eyes I saw Fred walk towards Draco. I didn't notice him there at first, even though it's his house. "I swear if you touch her again, you will be sorry." I hissed, drawing my wand out.

Mason snorted. "Right! 'Cause I should be so, very afraid right now. Please!"

A fire raised in me like never before, I would never goes as low as using an unforgiveable on anyone. I looked around the room and saw a large marble statue. I levitated it, and sent it straight at his head.

I loved wingardium Leviosa, so useful) He didnt see it in time and we feel unconscious to the floor. I ran over to Abbye and scooped her up in my arms. She was still unconscious. And there was a small pool of blood around her. There were cuts all over her head. Oh merlin please let her be alright I thoughas Fred and I apparated back to the burrow. She looked realy bad. I went to the potions cabinet in the bathroom for things to help with her cuts and bruises. I jumped when I heard the shrieks of what sounded like Hermione and Ginny, and without thinking I ran for the living room.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Then I saw them looking at Abbye. "Yeah, she's in a pretty bad state. I was just getting the potions that we need to heal her." "I think we need to take her to St. Mungo's, George." Ginny said. ""I think you're right" Hermione said agreeing.

I scooped Abbye back in my arms and apparated to St. Mungo's. Fred, Ginny, and Hermione followed .

When we landed some healer immediately came up to us, and showed us to a room. I laid her in the bed, and plopped down in the chair next to her. "Two Visitors at a time, right now." She said very kindly.

Fred and I nodded and they left the room. Then I realized something, I'd probably ruined my brother's night with Jocelyne. That made me feel guilty.

The healer locked eyes with me, "I'm sorry to say this, but she is in a coma."

I felt my eyes grow wide. A coma! She could die in one of those, Coma's only happen when something's extremely wrong…

Author's Notes : I know I'm evil for stopping it there, but I do have other stories to update! That You should read p.s. I will NOT update this till I get at least five reviews. I want to know if people are reading this, I need some more feed back. Thanks

~Chms-Panther


	8. Chapter 8

~George's Point of View~ 

I refused to leave her hospital room, and no one dared to try and make me either. I will not leave until I see her up again, hear her voice, and see her smile. I won't leave if they just say 'She's going to be fine.' I have to see it. I'm going to be there when she wakes up holding her hand, I'll be the first person she see saw. First person she talked too, hugged.

~A week later~

I was starting to become hopeless, it's been a week and she's not awake yet. Everyone tried to drag me out of the room now, but the longest I'd leave was an hour at absolute max to shower and change. I'd been sleeping in the most uncomfortable chair ever, but I didn't really care at all. The healer had left to go talk to some other person.

"George…"

My eyes snapped out of my head, that voice so faint, barely a whisper. I grabbed her hand more tightly.

"Abbye, love can you hear me? Abbs, its George. I'm right here." I said, oh merlin please tell me she's waking up. Please! I'll do anything, just to hear her talk, see her smile. I felt her squeeze my hand back lightly. I called the doctors back inside and sent a patronus to the burrow telling them the good news.

Her grip on me started to grow tighter. Her eyes started to flutter open, "George..." She whispered.

The doctors rushed back inside. And they insisted that I left while they worked on her.

I argued and argued, but they forced me out. I found my family in the waiting room, looking worried and happy at the same time.

"Well at least she woke up mate." Fred said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled, but it turned to a sigh. "I just want to be in there. I need to know what's going on. I'm still scared."

Mom came over and pulled me into a hug. "It'll be okay sweetums," she said.

"But how could I have not known she'd been gone that night?" tears sprang to my eyes, "Mum, I'm so stupid." She steered me around so that I was looking directly in her eyes. "You are not stupid George. There is no way you or any of us could've known she was missing."

"But I'm supposed to protect her!" I exclaimed, "She got hurt because of me."

"It wasn't your fault George" Fred said. "Abbye would tell you the same."

"I can't help it. You'd feel the same way, if it had of been Jocelyne."

His face fell down at that. "See," I said. "You would feel the same way."

"Weasley men are so over-protective." I heard my mom mutter.

"You would know." I grinned, "You married one." A minute later Abbye's healer came into the room. "She should be fine, and can have three visitors, no more, at a time."

Fred, Jocelyne, and I ran to Abbye's room. It was if it was automatically decided who was going. We had to be the ones that cared about her the most. When we got in there, her bed was propped up and she was up smiling. Her body still covered in bruises, but she was alive.

"Abbye!" we all screamed. I went up to her side and gave her a gigantic hug. "I am so sorry Abbye," I said. "This is my entire fault."

She winced a little, I must have hugged her to tightly, "George, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is Abbye." i insisted. "If I had been there none of this would have happened."

"But if I never went out of the flat, none of it would have happened. George, it's not like I'm dead. It's okay."

"But you could've been dead. You could've died Abbye!"

"But I didn't 'cause you saved me. You're my hero George." She said smiling sweetly..

I couldn't fight them anymore tears started falling from my eyes. "Abbye, it still shouldn't of happened. You were in a coma for a week. I thought I was going to lose you."

Abbye sighed. "I'm sorry I put you through that George. Do you wanna know something?"

"Sure." I gulped. Not knowing what she was going to say.

"While I was inside that coma, it was _you_ that got me out, George."

I didn't know what to say, all I could choke out was, "How?"

"While I was in my coma, I had a dream. In it I was on an island and you were there. You were leading me to a boat that was going to take us to this different island that looked dark. Then I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and I saw another you. I said your name. I was really confused. You held out your hand, and the other George that was there at first growled at me, saying not to go with you. I was really scared then and I ran out to you and grabbed your hand. And then I woke up. So you see George, if it wasn't for you, I would still be in that coma. Or an even worse place..

"But, I still think it's my fault you got hurt in the first place!" I was just about ready to start sobbing. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again. I'm not going to let you get hurt again." I looked around Fred and Jocelyne had slipped from the room apparently.

"George! Stop it! I You better stop blaming yourself!" Her voice actually sounded mad, and I didn't want her to be upset with me at all.

"Love, don't fuss. You have no clue how scared I was. They couldn't get me to leave this room. I slept in that chair for a week." That immediately softened her mood. "I bet you did George. I just don't want you to blame yourself. That's all."

"I can't help it. They made a mistake in attacking my girl." I nearly growled, but changed my tone quickly. "Did they say when you're getting let out of here?"

At the moment one of the doctors walked in the room. "When will she be getting out?" I asked.

"She can leave as soon as feels well enough, she'll need to take a medicine twice a day for a week and a half. Who should I give it too?"

"Me." I said immediately. "You can give me the medicine"

"You're her fiancé?" They asked.

We grinned at each other. "Yes, Yes I am."

[] [] []

Mum had insisted she stayed at the burrow, for that week in a half so she could take care of her while Fred and I ran the shop. Lots of people from Hogwarts who knew Abbye came over asking if she was okay. Word about her coma had spread over the week.(How I have no earthly idea, seeing as I wouldn't leave the hospital.) I explained that everything was okay. It was a really good business day. I couldn't help worrying about Abbye the whole time though. I should have been there helping take care of her, but then a thought dawned on me. Our wedding was in exactly a week.

~Abbye's Point of View~

I was at home with Mrs. Weasley at the burrow. I was lounging on a couch with Jocelyne on the couch when my pill canister beeped. I sighed. I hated taking pills. I walked over and went to take my pills. I walked literally straight into George.

"Wha-? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked, stuttering just a bit.

"I closed early." He said with a shrug.

"And why did you do that, silly?" She laughed.

"So I could be with you."

"Aw, I feel special." I said, blushing just a bit.

"Well that's because you are special. You're the most special girl on the planet."

I couldn't think of another thing to say then, "I love you." But it came out in a fit of laughter, because of how he was looking at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Making another funny face.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You know what." I said. "Come on George, I ave to go take my pills.

"How about you meet me by the lake after you take your medicine?" He grinned. "Alright." I smiled.

I went over to the kitchen counter to take my pills. I wonder what he has planned for me this time. The lake has kind of become our spot and he always takes me there when something's up. Usually it's always been great, but with him being who he is you never know.

When I got out there the sun was already setting, and there was a picnic blanket, and basket.

"George," was all I could manage to say. "This is so sweet.".

"Only the best for you." He murmured, pulling me down onto the picnic blanket with him. "You're too good for me." I blushed.

Instead of arguing about how he doesn't deserve me he just smiled sweetly at me and kissed the top of my head. He was acting just a smidge different, something was definitely up, but I hadn't asked what it was, "So what are we eating?"

"Food" He said in a sing-song voice.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "What kind of food?"

He grinned at me. "The kind you eat!"

Okay if he wants to play hard ball, without saying a word I leaped from my spot and tackled him all the way to the ground. "You gonna tell me now?" I smirked.  
>He gently pulled me off of him and sat me at his side and then he opened the basket. Revealing, Every last one of my favorite picnic foods, chicken salad, sweet tea, and Ritz crackers. I also spotted a chocolate lava cake hiding in the bottom. "You always, know exactly what I want, don't you?"<p>

He grinned at me. "I have my sources.".

"And that would be?"

"Not telling"

Let's just see if my puppy dog eyes sill work on him, I thought. "PLease tell me." I pouted.

"Your bests freinds!" He said laughiing. "Who else could I get my info from?"

"Hey you were still one of my best friends at Hogwarts." I stuck my tongue out at him. It honestly felt like we were running around Hogwarts again.

"Okay, I talked to Rachel and Jocelyne!"

"Rachel? I haven't talked to her in weeks." I sighed.

"Well, then let's go visit her tomorrow then." He suggested.

"Alright, but it can't be for too long, we still have a ton of wedding plans to make."

"Speaking of that." He whispered, I turned to look at him but jumped when I heard a loud boom. I'd know that sound anywhere it was a Whiz-bang. I looked up at the night sky.

_Abbye, Will you marry me?_

I gasped and looked over at George who was now kneeling on one knee, so he was eye level with me.

"Abbye, I know we really don't have a choice in this, but I want you to know that even if the marriage law was never announced that you'd still be the girl I'd want. I've loved you for so long, and I can't believe that you're actually mine. So will you marry me, for love? And not the law?"

"Yes!" I flung myself at him in a hug, and I was openly crying. They were tears of happiness. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it, revealing a silver ring with a diamond, and an emerald on each side of it. "This is for you."

He slipped the ring on my finger, "I love you." The next thing I knew he brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss..

Too bad for us, we didn't know there was an audience….

Author's Notes : Alright I know I said five reviews for an update, but I got this chapter done sooner than I planned on so here ya go :) But please still leave some reviews! They make me very happy!


	9. Chapter 9

~George's point of view~

"Oh how cute." A voice hissed into the cool, black, summer night. "it a shame that it has to get cut short."

I knew that voice and wouldn't mistake it anywhere. "What are you doing here, Mason?" I hissed standing in front of Abbye.

He came into clear sight, "You thought that I was actually going to give up without a fight? He hissed, "She's mine."

My eyes narrowed, "She's not an object! She doesn't belong to anyone, especially you."

"Really now?" He grinned, "She was my girl long before she was yours. She loved me first, and still would if it wasn't for the stupid law."

"How could she love you?" I snarled, "You practically left her standing at the altar!"

"She was my girl for four years." He smirked, "I don't see how she loves you and your low life family so much. I could offer her so much more than you."

Abbye hissed from behind me, "Because they are nothing like you! They are sweet and kind and a million things you are not or will never be! You left me, I could never love you."

He grinned, "You're still has hot as ever, love. Especially when you get feisty." He started moving closer to her.

"Get away from her." I growled,

"Or what?"

"You haven't seen me when I'm angry." My hands were clenched in fists, ready a punch the next time words came out of his stupid mouth.

"You angry?" He asked in disbelief, "You couldn't hurt a fly!"

The next thing I knew Mason was on the ground. "Shut it." I growled standing over him. Mason jumped up to my surprise and grabbed Abbye by the back of her neck. "Say another word and she get's it."

"Let me go!" Abbye yelped clawing his arm with her long fingernails.

"Shut up." He hissed, "Unless you want me to use Crucio on you again!"

My eyes narrowed and I glared at him, "You wouldn't dare."

He smirked and his hands went all the way around Abbye's throat. "I said if you said another word, that she'd get it."

I raised my wand aiming at his face and hit him with a spell that cause him to drop his hands from her throat, but now they laid on her waist and were trailing all over her body. "Get off of her." I growled giving him my most menacing stare I could.

"Nah," He grinned, "I like having my hands all over _your_ fiancé."

Even more anger rose up in me, "You will never touch her again after tonight!"

"And what's going to stop me?" He jerked her around and kissed her grabbing the back of her head so she could not pull away no matter what. When suddenly Mason was jerked off her and shoved the other direction. "I am. Are you forgetting the other twin?" Fred hissed, coming into view.

"No." Mason hissed, "But don't you think it's sad it takes two blokes to protect one bird?"

"No, it takes to two brothers to give you what you deserve." We hissed at the same time.

"We'll see about that." And with a loud crack he was gone.

"Damn." I muttered, and then I heard uneasy breathing and saw Abbye sitting on the ground looking scared. I dropped to her side, and wrapped her in my arms. "Shh, love it's okay. He can't get to you now."

Fred started rubbing small circles on her back, "C'mon Abbs let's get you…George should we take her back to Mum or the flat with us and Jocelyne?"

"Us." I said lightly.

Abbye nodded her head and I picked her up holding her close to me. She wasn't leaving my sight anytime soon. We twisted into the air and landed in the living room of the flat above the shop. Jocelyne had been sitting on the couch reading something; she jumped when she saw me holding Abbye. "What happened?"

"Mason." I grumbled.

I saw her tense up at his name she hated him just as much as I do. "What did that git do this time?"

"Nearly Strangled her." I hissed. "And he had his hands all over her."

"You know I'm right here." Abbye said quietly.

"I know love you need your rest though." I whispered softly.

"I don't want to sleep." She mumbled.

"Then what do you want to do?" I grinned.

"Be with you." She said, burying her face against my chest.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." I smiled.

"Good, "She smiled, letting out a yawn.

"See I told you, that you needed sleep, silly." I grinned.

"I know I do." She blushed.

"Fred, Jocelyne I think we're going to bed. G'night."

I carried her into what would be our bedroom in just a few short days. As I laid her on the bed I heard her faintly mumble, "How did I get so lucky?"

"No, it was me who got lucky." I smiled. "I love you so much Abbye."

She propped her head up with her hand, "I love you too, George."

I pulled my shirt over my head, and lay down on the bed next to her. "You've got to clue how unbelievable it is to hear you say that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I never thought I'd hear it." He whispered. "And after the first time I did, I had a feeling something would try and take you from me."

"George, I'm not going anywhere." Abbye smiled at me. I tugged her to me gently, holding her close.

"I just want you to know how much I care about you."

Her bright green eyes looked into mine, "I already do. You've looked after me for years. I should have never been with Mason in the first place. If I had of known that you like me back at Hogwarts it never would have happened. You're the one that's always cared about me. You looked after me, when I thought I wouldn't ever be happy again. I should have known back at Hogwarts that you were the one for me."

I smiled, and kissed her softly and though the blanket over us holding her close into the night. Til we both fell asleep.

Author's Notes : Do you want me to continue it? Or Leave it here?


	10. Chapter 10

~Abbye's Point of View~

I woke up and the sun was shining, but then a thought hit me. I was at the burrow not the flat, why you may ask? Simple, today is June 21st , also known as my wedding day. I was so excited. But I was also nervous. Today was the day I would become Mrs. Weasley. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that would happen. Looking back at my Hogwarts life, I really should have expected it. I mean, he had always been so sweet to me. He was always there when I needed someone, sometimes before I even knew I'd need him. How could I have not seen it before?

I heard a knock on the door. It was Ginny, Hermione, and Jocelyne. "Hey Abbye, it's time to get up. We have to get you ready for your wedding.

"I'm already up." I called, "You guys can come in."

Ginny opened the door and rushed in. "I can't believe you're getting married today!"

I couldn't stop the blush that hit my cheeks, "I know!" I smiled, "And Jocelyne's getting married tomorrow! This is just so crazy!"

"And then I'm getting married!" Hermione said.

"Do any of you guys think it would've ben cheaper to hold a triple wedding?" Ginny asked.

"Probably," Jocelyne said. "But having our own separate ones is so much more fun."

"Sorry, girls, I love you both but I'm not sharing my wedding day with you.' I laughed. "So we have about three hours to get ready because someone let me sleep till eleven!"

"I'm sorry!" Jocelyne said. "I forgot."

"You forgot it was my wedding day?" I asked, a little shocked.

"No, I forgot that I had to wake you up."

"How?" I asked, "It's not like I was going to have George get me up!"

We laughed. "Of course not. Isn't that bad luck or something in the muggle world?"

"Yes, and considering that I'm a muggle born I think I'll follow it."

"C'mon Abbs," Jocelyne said. "It's time to get you ready for your wedding."

I smiled, "Hair or Make-up first?"

"Make-up." The three of them said simultaneously.

"So, how long is this going to take?" I laughed, "Good luck trying to cover this horrid face with the stuff."

"Your face isn't horrid." Rachel said. "And we're actually not going to put a whole bunch of make-up on you, just enough to capture your natural beauty."

I smiled, "Good luck with that."

MEANWHILE….

~George's Point of View~

"George calm down!" Fred yelled at me, "You're going to be fine!"

"Oh, you'll be just as big of a wreck as me tomorrow." I snapped, hey cut me a break everyone's nervous on their wedding day.

"I may be, but George you'll be telling me to calm down too." He said, "Come on you need to take a shower so you can get ready. We can't have you ready last minute now can we?"

I shrugged, and went to take a shower to still incredibly nervous. In just a few hours Abbye was going to be my Mrs. Weasley.

~Abbye's Point Of View~

"Hair time!" Ginny sang, "Move it girls I've been dying to try this on Abbye's hair since she's a red head just like me."

"Oh, Merlin!" I gasped in fake shock. "Don't hurt me Gin."

She just laughed and shook her head, and starting brushing out my hair. When she was done My hair was pulled into an elegant bun with curls hanging down to frame my face. It kind of reminded me of Hermione's hair during the Yule Ball, but it was different from it. I smiled and thanked Ginny.

"Time for the dress!" Jocelyne exclaimed.

I smiled, and finished getting ready. We were down to twenty minutes. So we all apparated to the small church and into where we were supposed to wait until the wedding started.

~George's Point of View~

Twenty Minutes….10 minutes… 5 minutes…. Its time. I was standing at the end of the aisle, scared out of my mind. Two things were keeping me sane, Fred standing by my side and the thought of Abbye coming down the aisle any minute now. Jocelyne came down the aisle first, followed by Hermione and Ginny, then one of Abbye's cousins who was the flower girl, and another one of her cousins who was ring bearer. Then the music started and everyone turned to face the bride, _my _bride. My heart started pounding from my chest as she made her way down the aisle. I wished I could see her face, darn veil was blocking it.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Percy asked, yes considering Percy still works at the ministry he has the authority to marry people.

"I do." Her father spoke, and handed her off to me. I lifted her veil, and wanted to faint when I saw her she looked absolutely, undeniably, most definitely, without a doubt, (forget what I was talking about yet?) breath taking..

[] [] []

"Do you George take Abbye to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

He turned to Abbye.

"Do you Abbye take George to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I d-"

BANG. An explosion similar to the one that nearly killed Fred sounded around us. I was thrown back into the air and hit a wall, I heard screams from everywhere. As the dust started to clear I looked everywhere for two people, Abbye and Fred. I found Fred he was up on his feet already looking around barely registering what had happened- just like me.

That's when I heard it, Mason. That git had ruined my wedding day, he would pay, but first I had to find Abbye. I searched everywhere for her, not many people seemed to be hurt, then I saw her lying behind a bench. I ran forward, thank Merlin she wasn't unconscious she just looked a bit shaken up.

"Love, are you okay?" I asked helping her to my feet and pulling her to my chest in a tight hug.

"I'm fine but Mason won't be when I'm done with him." Before I could blink Abbye pulled herself from me and started shooting hexes at Mason until he could get away long enough to apparate away from us.

Percy suddenly appeared in front of us and got the entire rooms attention, "Now where were we?"

She turned to look at me, "I do." She smiled.

"I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley!" Percy said with a smile, "You may kiss the bride."

I grinned and pulled her close to me, and shared my first kiss with my wife. I loved the sound of that.

Author's Note's Reception's up next chapter..Review?


	11. Chapter 11

~Abbye's Point of View~ 

The reception was back at the burrow, near the garden. There were yellow roses everywhere. I smiled, Molly had gone overboard making sure I had my favorite flower on my wedding day. I couldn't believe I was a Weasley. I fit right in though; I had flaming red hair just like them. I'm guessing whatever kids George and I have will have red hair too. Forever the family trait. I laughed a little at that, I couldn't imagine a Weasley without red hair it just didn't seem right. There was one thing I was hating though right now, the never ending pictures! There were going to be at least seven pictures. But the thing was I knew that wasn't going to be the end of it, seven was the minimum, but I had a feeling there would be a least one hundred pictures taken, because everyone has to take at least one picture with the bride or groom or both of us.

I pushed the entire picture taking out of my mind. I'll deal with that when it's time too. We were all sitting at tables, it was foo first then dancing, but first off Fred and Jocelyne had speeches to make.. Merlin help us all. Fred and Jocelyne stepped up to the podium.

"As the best man, and twin of George Weasley I have a Toast to make to the bride and groom." He started. "I would like to start out by saying that Thank Merlin those two finally got married, am I right?" He asked the entire party of guests. "Everyone at Hogwarts could tell they liked each other."

The kids from Hogwarts who were invited nodded their heads in agreement. I felt my face grow as red as my hair. I looked at George he was the same exact way. He noticed me looking at him and grinned. Fred continued his speech.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Weasley eyes up here!" He laughed. Merlin I was going to kill him by the end of the night. "Now where was I?"

"About how everyone knew we liked each other at

Okay, I may be killing both twins by the end of the night. "Thanks Georgie, now like I was saying it was obvious those two were meant for each other, but I'm not going to go all mushy...maybe I should tell a couple stories from when George was really obsessing over Abbye." He grinned.

If it was even possible George and I blushed an even darker shade of red. "You wouldn't!" George exclaimed.

Fred just grinned, "Everyone who was at Hogwarts with us remembers the Yule Ball, right?"

There was a chorus of "Of courses" across the backyard.

"Oh, you should have seen him. He was drooling like an idiot all night, and it went overboard anytime she came within a ten foot radius of him."

I looked at George. "Is that true?" I asked.

Fred must have heard me, "Abbye Weasley, don't interrupt me." He laughed, "Now like I was saying you see that night he fell asleep before me, and started talking in his sleep..."

I raised an eyebrow. I wondered what George had said. George's face was going even darker and he tried to slide down the chair and hide. "Don't try to hide George. Now, as I was saying He was dreaming that Abbye was his girlfriend, and I being the wonderful brother that I am, woke him up right before he kissed her.."

"How can you tell them that!" George exclaimed. He was really embarrassed, and angry.

"George, it's ok, calm down." I said. "I had a dream like that about you once too."

I thought it was kind of cute that he was getting embarrassed over that..."Now before my twin kills me, I think I'll hand things over to Jocelyne, and Abbye and George you know I love you both, and I wish Abbye luck putting up with my twin the rest of her life."He was dreaming that Abbye was his girlfriend, and I being the wonderful brother that I am, woke him up right before he kissed her.."

"That's not something I need any luck with. "I said.

He just shook his head, "You're turn Jocelyne"

Fred stepped off of the podium and Jocelyne took his place. I hoped her speech wasn't as embarrasing as Fred's.

"As the Maid of Honor and the bride's best friend I have a few things to say to them. Abbye and George are the perfect couple." She began. I started to relax a bit. "They understand each other better than anyone I know. They just clicked from the begging of things, does anyone want to hear the story of just how Abbye and I met, which caused us to meet the twins?"

I immediately stopped relaxing. "Oh no," I muttered under my breath. "You see Abbye and I were paired up and broom flying lessons first year, we were both in Gryffindor with the twins, just too shy to talk to anyone at first..." I groaned I knew were this was going. "Well as you all should know by now Abbye doesn't have very good balance."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Well Abbye over here, was walking when she tripped and landed right on top of George."

I put my face in my hands in embarrassment, I was eleven would she ever let that go? "Which knocked them both to the ground,"

I groaned.

"Now Abbye, the four of us have been friends ever since..." Jocelyne smirked at me. I stuck my tounge out at her childishly.

She shook her head, "Even on her wedding day she acts as if she's still an innocent - wait she's never been innocent. She still acts like an eleven year old girl."

"Just continue on with the speech." I grumbled.

"I think you've both been embarrassed enough." She smiled. "I love you guys."

"Love you too Jocelyne" I said.

Food suddenly magically appeared in front of everyone, grilled chicken and white rice to be exact. When that was done Fred grabbed a microphone. "I do believe it's time the bride and groom share their first dance as husband and wife." He grinned.

I wanted to dance with George, but I'm such a Klutz! It was a wedding tradition too, I couldn't just not do it. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself.

George grabbed me by the hand and led me to the center of the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist and held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He had begged and pleaded to let him pick the song for this so it was going to be a total surprise for me. The song "Amazed" came on.

I gasped a little in surprise, that was one of my favorite songs.. George looked down and smiled at me. We continued dancing for a while when all of a sudden there was a loud CRACK.

I spun on my heels and there stood Mason yet again.

"Thought I was gone for good, didn't you?" He asked.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him.

He smiled wickedly and said a spell I didn't know. Instantly everybody froze except for him. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm. There was nothing I could do as he apparated, bringing me along with him. As we landed I could feel just a few muscles relaxed to where I could move them, or well at least to where I could talk "What do you want?"

He smirked at and I growled at him, "What the hell do you want?"

"You'll find out soon enough." With a wave of his wand my dress had disappeared.

I was fighting back my fear. I wanted nothing more than to be with George right now…..

Author's Notes : Oh come on people! You really thought I'd write a story that was only eleven chapters? You should know me way better than that ;)

I was fighting back my fear. I wanted nothing more than to be with George right now.


	12. Chapter 12

~George's Point of View~

What the bloody hell just happened? My heart is racing, I keep felling it pounding in my chest. She was gone. I racked my brain for where they might've taken her. And most of the guests were panicking. Fred, Jocelyne, and Rachel ran up to me.

"George, are you okay?" Fred asked, looking totally shaken.

"Am I ok? Fred how can you ask me that? He took Abbye! Remember the last time he took Abbye?" To recent memories flashed through my mind, watching her lose conciseness and going into a coma replayed over and over in my mind.

Fred's eyes widened, "We'll find her, George. We will if it kills us."

I looked very doubtful at that. "But what if we can't? I doubt that he took her to Malfoy Manor again."

"George, you can't give up. We'll find her."

"Yea," Rachel said coming up behind me. "We'll find her."

"Merlin, where could he have taken her?

"How about the cellar of his house?" Fred suggested.

"We don't know where he lives, remember?" I said.

"But we do." Jocelyne said.

"You do?"

"Yeah." Rachel chimed in. "We've followed Abbye there a few times to make sure she was safe."

"So, you didn't trust him either?" I asked, curiously.

She shook her head. "Not really."

We used side apparation to apparate to Mason's house. We went directly to the cellar, and there the slimy little git was. Hovering over Abbye whose dress was gone. And she was tied up. I completely blacked out. I don't remember a thing that happened afterwards. It wasn't until I was being forced of off Mason did I realize what was going on. Abbye was untied and her dress was on her body again. She was shaking, crying hysterically, and couldn't stand without nearly falling over.

I held her in my arms and tried to soothe her. "It's okay Abbye. We've got you now."

"I thought he was actually go-going t-t-oo." She wailed against my chest.

"Shh. I know. But everything's okay know."

"Just don't let me go." She sniffed.

"I won't. Come on guys lets go."

We apparated back to the reception, and Mum came rushing up to us. "Abbye, oh thank heavens you're alive, are you okay?"

She just continued crying and hiccupped. I had never wanted to kill someone more than I wanted to kill Mason.

"What happened, George?"

"Mason almost raped Abbye." I said, my own voice was scaring me from all the hatred filed in it.

Mum's eyes widened, "Oh my." was all she could get out.

We nodded our head gravely.

"Don't worry dear, if he tries anything ever again. He'll pay the price." Mum said rubbing small circles on her back.

I carried her over to one of the seats and sat us down. A few of our friends came up to us, "Is she okay?" One asked, "what happened?' another said.

We shook our heads at them and they got the message and apparated away. She laid her head against my chest. "I'm sorry." She faintly mumbled.

"For what? You were nearly raped and you're apologizing?" I asked skeptically.

"I'm sorry that you got stuck with me. That you always have to come rescue me because of him. You deserve someone you don't have to constantly worry about."

"Stop apologizing Abbye. The only one who should be apologizing is Mason. And I'm glad that the ministry but us together if that's what you mean by me getting 'stuck' with you. So don't apologize. I love you and I'm glad you're okay."

"I love you too, but I still think you deserve a better girl than me."

I shook my head at her. "There's no one better than you Abbye."

She looked up at me and smiled, "Aren't we supposed to hosting a wedding reception? About everyone is still here."

I stared at her. "Are you sure you're okay enough to continue the party?"

She nodded, "He's not going to ruin this anymore. We're going to have fun."

"Ok then. On with the reception!"

She smiled at me music started and dancing began again. After about two songs Fred came up to us, "Can I steal a dance with the bride?"

"Nope." I said smugly.

"Now c'mon Georgie, you have her to yourself the rest of your life." Fred smirked.

I looked at Abbye. "Should I let Fred dance with you?" I asked her.

"It's alright, George. It's okay, let me dance with your brother."

~Abbye's Point of View~

So, now I was dancing with Fred. Who was just grinning at me, like something was really funny, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yea, the fact that you're now married to my brother." He joked.

"Oh, do you not like having me as a sister in law?" I smirked at him.

"Of course I want you to be my sister in law."

"Good, Oh and thanks."

"For?"

"Every time Mason's showed up."

"For rescuing you with George?"

"Yes, he couldn't have done it alone." I smiled, "and plus you're my favorite brother-in-law."

"Well I AM the best one" he said with a devilish grin. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're such a dork,"

He snorted at that. "I'm not a dork."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not. You're the one foe calling me one in the first place and starting a discussion bout whether I'm a dork or not."

I looked around for George, when his eyes caught mine "George, Fred is being mean to me."

"Be nice Fred." George said.

"Hey! She's calling me a dork!" Fred explained.

"That's because you are one."

Fred turned and looked at me. "You turned my twin against me?"

I laughed at him.

"You know I only tease you because I love Ya."

"Can I have my wife back now?" George asked.

"Of course brother dear." Fred said.

"Good, because I was taking her back whether you said yes or no."

"You can be so possessive sometimes."

"It's a Weasley trait, you should know that." He said, sticking his tongue at him.

Fred stuck his tongue out back at George. "It's pink." George said.

"Would you to quit arguing?" I asked.

"You know We're not really arguing love." George said.

"Yes, I know. But didn't you come over for something else?"

"Hmm. I don't know." He joked. He grabbed me by the hand and we continued dancing again.

"I could kill Mason." I mumbled, "He crossed the line crashing our wedding twice."

George looked at me strangely. "Cause crashing a wedding is a huge line crasher but attempting to rape you isn't?" He asked me.

"It's not like he hadn't tried it before..." I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"What!" George exclaimed

"Nothing, Nothing." I said.

"Abbye..." George growled.

"When we were still together, he tried it because I said I wouldn't..."

"And he was the one that left you? Abbye why didn't you leave him instead?"

"Because, after he did it. He started telling me he was sorry, that he'd never hurt me, and that he loved me... I was so stupid to believe him."

George sighed and he started breathing deeply; probably trying to control him. "You're not stupid Abbye," he finally said. "Mason's a manipulator."

"I should have listened to you at Hogwarts when you said he wasn't trust-worthy. That night he left me I deserved a big I told you so."

"No one would say something like that to you Abbye."

I looked to the floor, "I deserved it."

"No you don't".

"Yes I did George." I was still looking at the floor.

"No you don't Abbye. Stop torturing and blaming yourself over this."

I couldn't look up at him, I just couldn't. "I'm not."

"Yeah, you are." George said softly. "But you have to stop now, ok?"

I nodded my head, "I'll try too."

"Good. 'Cause none of this is your fault. K?".

"Alright." I smiled and finally looked at him. Ya know maybe Cinderella stories do come true. That thought made me laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"Just a thought I had."

He raised a kind eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. "You wanna sit down? We've been dancing for a while."

"Sure." I smiled, I looked dup at him. He towered over me

George laughed at me. "Genetics," he said.

"It's not funny. I hate being short."

George just smiled at me. "Who said I was saying that it was your genetics? If you haven't noticed the people in my family are kind of tall."

"Yes, I know that, but I still hate looking like a 14 year old next to you, when we're 20."

At that he let out a huge laugh that everyone heard.

"Fine, I guess I'll go dance with someone else." I started to walk away teasing him.

"Wait! Abbye!"

I turned around, "Yes?"

"Stay?"

"Why should I sit around on my wedding night?" I asked jokingly.

"Because your feel are killing you?" He asked.

I bent over and pulled my heels off ant threw them at him. "All better."

"You're going to dance without your shoes on?"

"It's the summer, so I really don't care what anyone says its my wedding day I'll dance without those evil heels if I want too."

George chuckled again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Go on and dance love. I'll be right here."

"Oh, you don't want to dance with me? Alright, I'll go find one of your brothers."

"I thought that you didn't wanna dance with me."

"What would make you think that?"

He shrugged.

About an hour later I nearly fell over I was so tired.

The reception was over and everyone had gone home. I was sitting in a chair about to fall asleep, when George came up to me.

"You ready to go to sleep love?"

"I'm to tried to stand." I mumbled.

And without another word scooped me up like he always did when I was really tired. We apparated to our room in the flat above this shop. I was so tired I was thinking of Sleeping in my wedding dress.

I sleepily climbed on top of the bed and laid down exhausted.

George looked at me puzzled. "Aren't you going to get out of your dress?"

"To tired." I mumbled.

George waved his wand, and suddenly I was in my favorite pajamas and my dress was hanging in the closet.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I asked.

"You're over tired." He smiled and climbed into the bed next to me.

"You're right." I replied. "I am over tired."

Suddenly, he grabbed me and pulled me close to him. I was startled at first, but then relaxed. I loved when he held me close like this. I snuggled closer to him "I love you George." I whispered.

"I love you more Mrs. Weasley." He whispered into my ear.

Author's Note's : Nope this story still isn't over yet. ;)

I was starled at first

shook her head. "Not really."

I looked very doubtful at that. "But what if wwe can't? I doubt that he took her to Malfoy Manor again.


	13. Chapter 13

~George's Point of View~

*They've Been Married almost two months*

I woke up to the sound of Abbye, she coughing, hacking, and gagging. She was sitting up, and her legs were hanging over the edge of our bed. I leaned up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Love are you okay?" I whispered.

"I just have a stom-" She stopped midsentence and ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her. I froze blankly for a moment before rushing in after her. She was leaning over the toilet clutching her stomach and her face was as pale as a ghost. Her long red hair was hanging in her face as well.

. Jocelyne heard the vomiting and came in. "What's wrong with Abbye?" She asked.

I was now holding Abbye's hair back for her, "She's really sick." I whispered.

"Do you want me to take her to St. Mungo's?"

"Would you?" I asked, "Fred and I have a busy day at the store, since its almost time for a new year at Hogwarts."

"I don't need to go to St. Mungo's." Abbye mumbled.

"Yes you do Abbye. You're throwing up like crazy and u look as pale as Nearly headless Nick."

"I don't want to go though." She groaned, "I hate going to the doctor."

"And I hate it when you have to go to the doctors." I said. "But you have to go there."

"Fine." She grumbled, "but it's nothing I'm sure."

"Better safe than sorry love."

"Oh, alright." She mumbled, "Just go down to the shop."

I smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Bye love. I'll come see you as soon as I'm done with the shop,"

"Thanks George."

~Abbye's Point of View~

"Abbye go get dressed and we'll go." Jocelyne said. I nodded my head. Hopefully I'll stop throwing up long enough to do just that. I honestly had no clue what could have made me sick. It's not like I have food poisoning. Even though I gave similar symptoms. I made dinner myself and none of the food we have is bad.

I heard a knock on the door, "Ready to go, Abbye?"

I nodded my head. "Ready."

She grabbed my arm and apparated me with her to St. Mungo's check in.

At the desk there was a young witch with a snobby attitude. "Hello, what the problem. She said in a nasal voice while filing her nails.

"My friend here is really sick." Jocelyne spoke quickly.

"Same with everybody else that comes here. Here is some paperwork." She handed a stack of papers to Jocelyne. "And we'll send you to Dr. Green. In room 673 on the sixth floor, this is for muggle like illnesses."

A few minutes had been passed, when the doctor came into the room, "Abbye Weasley?" He asked.

Jocelyne and I nodded our heads.

"Well which one of you is the Weasley?" He asked, "You both nodded your heads."

"Try the one who looks like she's been sick all morning." Jocelyne growled.

"Sorry, just making sure." He said, "Abbye please sit up here." He was indicating an examination table. I nodded my head and did as he asked.

"Now when did you start feeling sick?"

"This morning."

He waved his wand over my stomach checking for the a couple of things, "Well it's not the Stomach Flu, or food poisoning."

"Then what is it?"

The next thing that came out of his mouth would change things completely. "You're pregnant."

My eyes went wide. "I'm WHAT?"

"You're pregnant," He said, "With twins."

"I can't believe it! I'm pregnant!"

Jocelyne came over to me. "Congratulations Abbye! I can't believe that not only are you pregnant, but you're having twins!"

I couldn't even think straight, that did not seem real to me at all, "W-what will George t-think?"

"Well," Jocelyne started. "Knowing George, He'll be thrilled!"

"I'll tell him, later tonight." I said, truth be known I was scared. What if he didn't want kids? Not that it really mattered, with the law and all. We had to have at least one kid by the next year anyway, but still.

We apparated back to the flat, "You go get some sleep." Jocelyne said.

"Ok Jocelyne. Thanks for taking me."

"You're welcome," She smiled, "Do you want me to tell George we're back?"

I shook my head. "No. I'll just simply wait and talk to him later."

"Alright, Abbye." She sighed, I walked back to mine and George's bedroom and curled into it to get some sleep. I fell asleep almost immediately. I didn't wake up till a few hours later when I heard someone open a door. I looked up and saw George, "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. What did the doctor say?"

Would teasing him be a horrible thing to do? "Well the doctors can't fix it."

"They can't? There's nothing they can do?" He sounded slightly scared.

"No, there's not, George."

"Oh no. This isn't good is it? What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Don't worry George." I said. I knew teasing him was kind of cruel, but I was still terrified that he wouldn't want the kids.

"Don't worry? There's something wrong with you and whatever it is can't be fixed and you tell me not to worry?"

"Calm, down George." I said, "You're over reacting."

"Well maybe you should tell me what's wrong?"

I'm going to flip this around so he'll never see it coming, "You're going to be a dad."

"I'm going to be a dad?"

I nodded my head, "Yes."

"How can that be?" Then he gasped. "I'm going to be a dad! You're pregnant! And here you had me worried!"

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, "I only teased you because I was afraid to tell you."

"Abbye, why would you be afraid to tell me? I love you and I'm glad that you're having my baby."

"I didn't know whether or not you would want kids." I said.

"I didn't know if I wanted kids either. But now that you're pregnant and it's going to happen I know that I do."

Wait, he still didn't know it was twins. "So you're happy right?" I asked.

"Of course I am Abbye. Do you know how many you're having?" He smiled brightly.

"George, what are you?"

"What am I?"

"Yes, George. What are you?" I asked.

He looked confused., as if he was wondering where I was going with this. "Well... I'm human, I'm a wizard, I'm a twin, I'm a son, I'm a big brother, I'm a younger, brother, I'm a twin, I'm a husband, and I'm almost a dad."

"You said it twice." I smiled hoping he'd finally get it.

"Oh, sorry. Wait! You're having twins?" He was really excited now.

I nodded my head, "Yes its twins."

"Wow! Do you think they'll be like me and Fred? Always pulling pranks? Or maybe they'll both be like you. Or maybe one will be like you and the other will be like me? And what will their gender be? Maybe there'll both be boys? Or both will be girls? Or maybe one's a girl and the other's a boy?" I laughed at George. He was being ALOT more excited than I thought he would be.

"George Calm Down!" I said.

"I was rambling wasn't I?" He smiled, "I can't help it I'm just really happy."

"I'm glad you're so happy about this George. Do you wanna share the good news with the others? I don't think Jocelyne told anybody yet."

He smiled, "Let's go tell Fred, then my parents, then yours."

"OK." We went downstairs where Fred was at to tell him the good news.

"I'm going to be an Uncle?" Fred asked in surprise.

We nodded our heads ecstatically. "Yep! Better get used to being called Uncle Fred!" George joked.

"Well you get used to being called Daddy." Fred grinned, "I guess you'll get a taste of what mom went through with us."

George laughed. "Yeah. I can't wait."

"Hey Fred," I grinned, "You should have seen George, I think he thought I was dying or something at first."

"It's not my fault! You said the doctor couldn't fix it."

Fred looked at me, "Trying to give him a heart attack?"

I blushed a bit. "I was afraid that he wouldn't want kids."

"Really Mr. Teddy bear over here not want kids?" He asked in surprise, "You remember how protective he got over the first years in 7th year when Umbridge was there?"

I laughed at the memory. "Yeah."

"Have you told Mum, yet?" He asked.

"Nope!" George said. "We were just about to tell her after we told you."

"You need help telling her?" He asked, "I have a feeling she'll go bonkers."

George and I looked at each other. "No we'll be okay. You can come if you want to though."

"Oh, I definitely want to see her reaction."

"Then come on." We all apparated to the burrow. We landed in the kitchen, where Mum was cooking something. She jumped and turned around, "Hey Mum." George and Fred said together.

"Hi Molly. We have some good news."

"Yes, dear?" She asked smiling.

I grinned and looked at George. "I'm pregnant!"

Her eyes grew wide with excitement, "You're what?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" She smiled, "I can't believe my baby's grown up and having one of his own!" She said, crying tears of joy.

"It's not just one Mum. It's two. Abbye's having twins!" George exclaimed.

"Twins?" She gasped, "Abbye, I pray for you especially if they're like anything like these two goofballs" She said smiling.

George and Fred gasped. Pretending to be offended. "Mother! I can't believe you would say such a thing!" Fred said. "George and I are absolute angels!"

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England." I said sarcastically.

George bowed down in front of me. "Whatever you say Queen Abbye!"

Molly looked at me, "And you put up with him how?"

I laughed. "Quite easily actually."

"Then you really must love him." Molly laughed, "Have you told your parents yet?"

I shook my head. "No. We told you and Fred first."

"Well, by all means go tell your parents."

We apparated to my parents' house, and landed in the living room. My parents weren't inside the living room so George, Fred and I headed into the kitchen.

"Mum! Dad!" I called.

They came out from the backyard. "Abbye, Is that you?"

"Yes, come here." I said, "We need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

I looked at George, who nodded. "You're going to be grandparents."

My mum's eyes grew wide. "We're going to be grandparent? Abbye, are you pregnant?"

"Yes, Mum!" I said excitedly.

She grinned and ran up to give me a hug. "Oh congratulations Abbye! MY baby girl's growing up!"

"Mum, I've been grown up." I smiled. George wrapped an around my wait, so his and sat on my stomach. "Do you want to tell her the other part?"

He grinned at me. "Sure. Not only is she pregnant, but she's going to have twins!"

This time my dad's eyes grew wide, "TWINS?" He gasped.

I nodded my head. "Yes... twins"

He looked at George and raised an eyebrow, "You better take good care of her, especially now."

I rolled my eyes. I have too many protective people in my life. Sometimes it makes me glad that I don't have a brother, who would be even more over protective, growing up I wished I had one. "I sure will sir. I'll take care of our future son's too."

"Daughters." I chimed in.

"What make you so sure?" George asked.

"Because I can't handle two sets of boy Weasley twins." I said, "What makes you so sure, they're boys?"

"I never said they were. One could be a boy and the other could be a girl."

"That's honestly what I'd want, that way our baby girl has herself a protective brother." I smiled.

George laughed. "Yeah," he said. "And then she'll have a protective dad and brother."

"Exactly." I smiled, "Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Of course love. What would you like to eat?"

"Food." I said, "I don't care what it is, I'm starving."

"It's actually important to know what you want when you're pregnant Abbye." My mom said. "Otherwise you'll be throwing up ALOT!"

I groaned, "Chinese sound good to you and Fred?" I asked.

They nodded.

"There's a muggle Chinese place downtown." i said.

"Ok." George said. "Let's go. Do you wanna go too?" He asked, gesturing towards my parents

. They shook their heads, "You go one and celebrate." My dad reached into his pocket and handed me around sixty dollars.

"Oh, no, it's ok sir." George started before I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Never tell my dad no." I muttered under my breath so only he could hear it.

"I mean uh, thank you sir."

My dad just laughed, "Don't worry George; I'm a big old softie. Just ask Abbye."

"He really is." I said.

"And truth be known," He smiled. "You are by far the right guy for my baby girl."

"I'm glad you think so."

Author's Note's- Well I thought you guys deserved a completely 100 % Happy chapter….Review?


End file.
